


angst mini fic collection

by rhinkythingz



Category: Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Ficlet Series, Infidelity, M/M, angsty ficlet, implied nsfw, just so much angst, poem fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 20:31:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhinkythingz/pseuds/rhinkythingz
Summary: just a collection of angsty rhink ficlets, ranging in length and topic, all unrelated





	1. dream

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to my friends on tumblr who support me in everything i write, even if the angst makes them cry 😅❤
> 
> find me on tumblr as rhinkythingz
> 
> new chapters posted when possible

angst ficlet #1: dream

are you falling apart inside, my dear?

do you need me to take away the pain? just say the word and i will gather you up in my never ending love. i will hold you in the darkest depths of my soul. 

tell me, are your legs tired from walking the path between life and death?  
if so, give your weight to me and i will carry your worn body and the baggage that follows, perched upon my aching back. i'll ignore the way my limbs tremble in unease, the pressure dragging me closer to the brink of letting go. because for you, my love, i'd pace the world a million times over just to keep you alive.

is your mind racing with thoughts of dread for the day to come? tell me your worries and i will throw them to the stars and we will bask in the light of the free moon.

are your hands shaking like a flower in a storm? is your chest collapsing with every breath you heave? let me pump my veins full of your air and pay no mind to the sound of my heart stilling it's steady beats.

i will become the river that flows within your dampened eyes, drowning myself in your tears; a foolish attempt to soak them up into my own being. watch as i trickle down your face, resigned to being the last drop of sorrow that you release.

leave me to the will of the sun, and soon i will rain down upon your frame in a shower of glorious protection. there you will rest, reassurance of my adoration lulling you to sleep. goodnight, my darling, please dream of me.


	2. you are the reason

angst ficlet #2: you are the reason

is it wrong to be absolutely in love with someone who will never share the same feelings? 

wrong to want to hold him in your arms until the day you die, peacefully embracing one another while the last beat of your heart fades away? 

wrong to lie awake staring into darkness for countless hours as your mind runs through hopeless scenarios where he tells you that he wants you too? 

wrong to do anything and everything to make sure he's safe, happy, and content, even if that means you're breaking off bits of yourself to make that happen?

wrong to carry him as your sole reason to breathe and walk on this lonely earth?

well if it's wrong, then i'd rather not be right. 

because although the pain burns deeper within me with every passing day i watch him build a life with someone else, i'd climb mountains just to keep him near me. yes, he may only ever be at arm's length, our souls never quite reaching, i'd gladly take that over losing him forever.

maybe things would've ended up differently if i could turn back time and confess to him. i'd force all my fears down into the depths of my soul and let myself drown in the ocean of truth right in front of his eyes.

maybe then i could've made him see how perfectly we'd fit together, like two puzzle pieces finally finding each other. maybe then he'd realize we could've been something more than friends and nothing less than soulmates.


	3. i love you

angst ficlet #3: i love you

there are mornings i wake up thinking about it. wondering what life would have been like if it was spent with you, really with you.

i go about my day, not able to focus on anything but the thought of another life. a life where we never felt the bigotry cast down upon us since the moment fate brought us together. a life where we ran into the unknown together, fingers intertwined and determination shining upon our young faces.

sure we've stayed closer than most people ever even begin to experience, but there will always be a layer of regret beneath the surface of our friendship. it's shown in the glances we sneak, the touches that linger, the words misspoken.

we're not blind to it, but we know that this is as far as we'll ever get. and though the ocean of adoration is never ending, this is the deepest love we'll ever feel and it's nothing compared to what lies below.

there's an invisible line between us that we can never cross, no matter how much we wish to blur it into oblivion. we stand inches apart, longing to hold one another and never let go.

i love you. i love you. i love you.  
please never let me go.


	4. rest your head on my shoulder

angst ficlet #4: rest your head on my shoulder

our story is full of words never spoken. 

no matter how long we've known one another, with the decades adding up each day, there's secrets we don't dare confess. but we know the truth, even if it's existence hasn't yet graced the air around us.

i can see it in your eyes when you look at me, the rest of the world going black as only blue eyes pierce my soul and  
they exclaim wordless phrases of devotion. 

the office is deserted, save for ourselves, doors locked and blinds shut. alone in a blanket of darkness, we huddle together, tangled in a web of expressionless silence. the only sound being the steady thump of our hearts beating louder and bolder than the things we wish to say. 

you move and suddenly your head is laying gently on my shoulder, eyes closed and worries forgotten for this one fleeting moment that we bare together. 

this is the us that no one will ever see; the us that will never be used as a tool for tease. this is for that world in the back of our minds that longs to hold one another as our one true soulmates. we allow those worlds to rule for only a night every so often, when the pain of friendship becomes too much to bare. we'll push away our fears of morning light, and swim in the shallow waters of regret.

tomorrow we'll pretend as if this never happened. well go home and kiss our wives, and they'll ignore the smell of another man's cologne lingering on our skin.

we both know that cycle will go on and on, only coming to a stop the day our last breaths fall away. until then, i'll just look forward to the nights you rest your head on my shoulder.


	5. scared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw implied nsfw

angst ficlet #5: scared 

it's no secret that we love each other.  
we love each other like brothers, like best friends, like soulmates. but once, long ago, we loved each other in another way. like lovers. 

we moved together as one, in the safety of the dark, in private behind closed doors and shielded eyes. stolen kisses and quick glances, love bites covered up by clothing when others were around. we held hands under tables and mouthed heavy "i love you's" when backs were turned. 

god how i wish to go back to those days. go back and beg you not to let go - to hold on with all you've got. but we were so young, so scared. society and family prodded at us expectantly, waiting for us to finally grow up and fall in love with girls, because that was all that was permitted. 

though there were times of strength; fleeting moments of hopeful determination and empty promises of truth. "we'll tell them one day, bo" expressed in hushed tones and tearful eyes. but like i said, we were scared, afraid of what would happen if we began to step out of the box of normalcy. 

we fell apart, unable to hold each other up any longer. now all we have are the memories we don't dare speak of and the holes in our hearts that will never be filled.


	6. i'm sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw character death

angst ficlet #6: sorry

i'm sorry i didn't tell you that i loved you too, when you confessed to me all those years ago. you put your trust in me and i let you down. i stared at you, blank faced as you cried. every part inside of me was screaming to just move. i longed to gather you up in my arms and wipe those tears away, ease your mind and say those words right back. but instead, i froze.

i had spent my whole life suppressing those feelings, completely certain there was no possible way you could've felt the same. i pushed them so far down that when the moment came for my dreams to come true, i ruined it by pretending as if i hadn't been in love with you since the day you punched that bully for me in 3rd grade.

i'm sorry that the regret you lived in afterwards made you leave for slovakia. that day, as you walked out the door, i wished so deeply to beg you to stay. i wanted to look you in the eyes and drag you back into the safety of our shared room. i'd latch onto you there in fear of drifting apart dare i let go. but i didn't. i watched you leave and then suddenly, i was alone.

after months of solitude and never-dry eyes, i accepted the fact that you weren't coming back. i needed to move on, settle down and try to forget. i'm sorry i allowed myself to let you go so easily. but truthfully, you never left my heart.

when you came back, it was the happiest day of my life. i hugged you and i'm sorry i stopped myself from kissing your lips like i'd imagined doing for decades. i was going to. i swear i was. but by then, i was promised to another. when i told you that, your smile disappeared and my happiness went with it. 

we never spoke of the incident that occurred before you left, but the memory of it still hung heavy between us. i could sense the sadness radiating off of you, and i'm sorry for causing that pain.

i'm so sorry i never told you this till now. now that you can't hear me anymore. i miss you. maybe one day, in heaven, you'll be mine. i can't wait to see you then, bo.


	7. sinful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw implied nsfw

angst ficlet #7: sinful

they say our love is sinful. 

they say god would never approve of two men being together in the way we are. 

but there's nothing sinful about the way your eyes make me feel. i've never felt closer to god than when we let our passion take over our bodies. i say a prayer with every sound you pull from my lips. i go to heaven every time you touch me, every time you tell me i'm yours. 

if these emotions that spill from me are sinful, dirty, wrong... maybe i'll just worship you instead.


	8. unrequited

angst ficlet #8: unrequited 

sometimes it's hard to look at you.

it's hard because you're always so close to me, close enough to touch - but i'm not allowed. not allowed to touch you how i want, how i've always wanted. not allowed to run my hands across your body and feel every curve and dip. not allowed to take your face in my hands and tell you how beautiful you are. not allowed to kiss your skin and make you see how loved you are.

when i advert my eyes, please know it's because i want you so fiercely that i don't trust myself not to reach out and hold you. 

i love you with every miniscule part of my being. my friend, my brother, my soulmate. and you'll never know. you wouldn't feel the same. but that's ok. i'll love you anyways.


End file.
